Witch on the Sea
by TurboDragonQueen
Summary: "I wish that I could have a real family and friends. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to live, have adventures, explore, sail on the ocean, be free and be happy…" After her 5th birthday is ignored by her parents and younger twin, a lonely Harriet makes a wish on a stone that sends her to the universe of One Piece.
1. Prologue

A dark shadow with blood red eyes was seen almost gliding down the road of Godric Hollow. This shadow was none other than Lord Voldemort, who was there with one cruel purpose. To rid the magic world of the one who was destined to defeat him.

He smirked as he neared the cottage.

With a flick of his wand, the door was blasted off its hinges.

"Lily!" Shouted the voice of James Potter. "It's Him! Take the kids and run!"

Blood red eyes watched as the foolish lion rushed towards him.

The fool wasn't even armed with his wand.

A red light slammed into James chest, sending him into the wall unconscious.

Voldemort planned on letting them live long enough so they could watch as he killed the children, then he'd kill them.

He climbed the stairs and moved down the hall, listening gleefully as the Mudblood panicked. He blasted the door to find that the woman had placed herself in front of the cribs. She also didn't have a wand.

 _Fools._ He thought as he stunned her as well, he would've killed her but he had made a promise. Besides he could always kill her later.

He turned to the infants.

One, the boy, had dull brown eyes and auburn hair. Seeing nothing special about him, he turned to the other.

The girl, Harriet Potter, if the rat was correct, with short raven black hair looked at him with bright emerald green eyes that almost glowed with power. Upon using his magic sight to check the girl's magic core, he gapped at what he saw. The toddler's aura was white with flecks of purple and silver, it was pulsing with raw magic power that nearly caused him to stagger. She was significantly more powerful than any he had encountered before, possibly even more powerful than himself when he was young.

"You are a powerful child, the one to defeat me. I would keep you alive and train you, if I knew you would join me, but with your parents and that manipulative old goat there would be no chance." The Dark Lord murmured quietly to himself, but unknown to him, Harriett Potter heard every word. "Such a pity though, you have such beautiful eyes."

Voldemort raised his wand and cast the killing curse.

The green spell shot towards the eight-month-old, and instead hit a white dome that had flecks of purple and silver that encased the girl and hurtled the spell back to the one who had cast it.

Voldemort screamed as his soul was ripped from his body and was cast far away from the house.

 _Harriet_ _Potter!_ _I will get my revenge!_ Voldemort thought as he fled.

The aftershock of the rebounded spell caused the room to collapse. Debris went everywhere and a splinter cut a 'V' in the younger brother's cheek. When Dumbledore came, and revived the parents, they sprinted to the nursery. Upon seeing Henry's scar Dumbledore declared the boy as the Boy-Who-Lived.

No one even bothered to look at the little girl who lay unconscious in her crib with a drained magic core and a fresh bleeding scar shaped like lightning.


	2. Four Years Later

**Four years later**

Harriet Potter sat on her bed, looking glumly at the gold wall and red ceiling.

Today was her fifth birthday, but no one was celebrating it. The only birthday that would be celebrated today was her brother's birthday. Her parents, James and Lily, didn't care about her and never would, she had been neglected by her parents since she was eight-months-old and was forever used to it.

Even Sirius and Remus, her so called godfather and uncle, didn't care about her, preferring to go with James and Lily to spend time with Henry at an amusement park while she remained behind at the manor.

Despite being only five years old, Harriet was a very smart little girl. She had eidetic memory and could remember every second that occurred since she was out of her mother's womb. She knew that it was wrong with the way James and Lily treated her. They barely acknowledged her, the only time they did was to yell and belittle her. Many of the things they yelled at her ranged from 'Why can't you be like Henry', 'You stay away from Henry, you foul little thing' and 'You naughty, jealous little girl' was said nearly every single day when Henry, her younger twin brother, did something and blamed it on her. She could read it in their body language and conversations, that they were both ashamed and hated her because she wasn't as famous as her twin.

Unlike most witches and wizards, Harriet didn't need a wand. This was because her magic was different from everyone else. It affected her both physically _and_ mentally. She could manipulate her magic to enhance her body and mind. It was as if her body _was_ the wand. Because of this, she had complete control over her magic and thus had no bouts of accidental magic. It was because of this that her parents believed she was a squib.

Harriet tried to make herself heard, to get her parents to love her like they did Henry, only to be beaten and yelled at. She tried everything she could think of, from showing off the spells she had learned to pulling of pranks. Unfortunately, her parents believed that any magic she did was done by Henry, they didn't believe her when she said she did it, while she got punished for the pranks. It was only after her mother and father had beaten her black and blue when she was two for 'lying' when she said that she had stopped Voldemort not her twin, did she stop trying all together.

The Potter Family Library, which was comprised of three whole floors filled with books, both magical and not, had become her sanctuary. Where she could hide from her neglectful, abusive parents and bratty, bully of a twin brother.

She taught herself to read and began going through book after book. Whatever books were not there and she wanted, she ordered. James and Lily were hardly ever home as they were too busy attending galas help in her brother's honor or visiting famous places, so they never noticed. The books were charged to the Potter family account. When she got older, she would take the books her brother didn't want and put them in her room. Considering Henry wouldn't go within ten feet of a book unless he had to, that and the boy couldn't even read yet, she had collected a lot of books people had sent him as gifts. Including the ones her brother had nearly destroyed and she had used her magic to repair them.

She taught herself how to use magic from both her parents' old spell books and the new ones she had ordered. Since, Harriet had a wide, stretchable magical core, by the time she was three, she had completely mastered Fourth-Year Spells and could cast them wandlessly with no trouble. By the time she turned five, she had mastered every spell that was in the spell books, grimoires and tomes. She even created a few new spells that she recorded what the spells did, what they were called and how to cast them with a magical picture that showed a demonstration, in a self-updating journal that magically added pages as she went.

She also taught herself Potions, Herbology, the Mind Arts – Occlumency and Legilimency, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Aura Magic, Soul Magic, Illusion Magic, Elemental Magic, Astronomy, Light and Dark spells, Healing magic and many others.

She had also taught herself how to speak in different languages. At two and a half years old, Harriet was fluent in Chinese, French, Latin, Japanese and Spanish. By the time, she turned three she had become fluent in Greek, Russian, Arabic and Portuguese. She could also read hieroglyphics and runes.

She had also taught herself to play a few instruments in the music room which was charmed to prevent sound from being heard from outside the room. It was slow progress, but Harriet was eventually able to play many songs on the flute, piano, ocarina, mandolin and violin, though the flute and violin were her favorite.

When she wasn't in the library, music room or in her room, she was exploring the manor. When her so called family weren't home she was jumping on the beds, couches and climbing on tables pretending to go on adventures throughout the manor. On occasion, she would go outside and have some of her adventures there, she stayed close to the manor though. She would pretend to go to exotic places, capturing wild creatures, hunting for treasure. Her favorite adventures were of sailing across the seas as a pirate captain. Pirates traveled across the seas having adventures, getting treasure, causing trouble and generally being free. Her dream when she got older was to travel the world and see the places she pretended to explore.

Harriet sighed again and tried to ignore the pang of loneliness that tore at her heart. She could take the neglect, abuse, disappointment and hatred that her parents and brother threw at her every day with a smile, but leave her alone for even an hour and she fell apart. Being alone hurt far worse than the mental, physical and emotional abuse.

She fingered the bracelet that she had made a year ago. It was made of sterling silver that was spelled with an unbreakable charm and had some charms on it, including a red griffin, a yellow badger, a bronze eagle, a green snake, a purple phoenix, a white tiger, a black wolf, a blue dragon, a pirate ship, a skull with crossbones and a small round stone she had found in the garden fountain a month ago, it was a deep ocean blue in color that seemed to shimmer like waves in the sun.

A smile tugged at her lips as she drew in the feel and coolness of the stone. She didn't know why, but holding the stone always made her feel better. Whenever she closed her eyes, she would find herself either standing on a beach or ship, listening to the oceans waves.

Seeing the ocean caused a weird feeling to well up inside her. It was hard for her to describe the feeling, but it was as if the ocean was calling out to her, pulling her towards it.

Today for some reason, the feeling was stronger than it had been before.

The five-year-old looked around her room. Her bedroom was in the abandoned wing of the manor at the very end of the hall. It was a medium-sized room with just a bed, two small couches, a coffee table, the mini fridge she had taken from James office (he had been planning on getting rid of it because it was broken), repaired and charmed to preserve whatever food she had in it; and a desk.

Her room was connected to a bathroom and 2 other rooms. One room she decided to use as a potions room. She had placed a very strong Notice-Me Not on the door to prevent James, Lily and Henry from finding it, that is _if_ they ever decided to look for her room. She had placed a permanent cooling charm on the room to protect the ingredients.

In the middle of the room was a cauldron that had been a gift from one of her brother's fans and a table to prepare the ingredients. The ingredients were kept in jars on a self on the far wall, the left wall had a cabinet that held the potions she had finished and labeled. The right wall held a bookshelf filled with potion books.

The other room was her library, which held every book both magical and non-magical she owned. There was also a copy of every book, tome, grimoire that was from the Potter Library.

Harriet stared sadly at her surroundings, she didn't belong here. She knew deep in her heart that this manor, this world would never be her home. She was the child no one wanted, the one who was hated and treated like nothing by her own family.

Harriet took a deep breath before whispering to the stone a sentence that would change her life forever.

"I wish that I could have a real family and friends. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to live, have adventures, explore, sail on the ocean, be free and be _happy…"_

Her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Had she stayed awake just a little longer, she would've felt her magic react to her wish and would've seen the stone of her bracelet pulsed white with her magic. A bright white flashed throughout the room and through the other rooms, before it vanished, taking Harriet and all her possessions with it.


	3. Arrival

**Arrival**

The moment she had gained consciousness, even before she had opened her eyes, Harriet knew something was wrong. Why? Because whatever she was lying on was cool and semi-soft, while the sounds of waves crashing against the sand reached her ears and the salty scent of ocean water reached her nose.

Opening her eyes, Harriet found herself staring into a darkening sky. It wasn't quite evening yet, but dusk was fast approaching. Harriet blinked once, twice.

And bolted up right to find that she was on a beach. All of her possessions were scattered around her, her entire library of books, her sketch books and journals, her potion ingredients, supplies and cauldron; her entire wardrobe, all of the Wizarding money that she had 'borrowed' from her brother (Henry had three money sacks in his closet, she had taken one every week since she was three as she knew her brother wouldn't miss it, Henry would just think that he misplaced it and get more from James and Lily), she had a total of 62,572 Galleons; the magical tent she had ordered and used when she went camping outside when James, Lily and Henry left the manor for one of their outings; one of her brother's many brooms, a first aid kit filled with magical and non-magical medical supplies, her multicompartment trunk and her bedroom furniture.

She stared at everything in confusion, trying to figure out how she ended on a beach.

Then her eyes widened as she recalled what she had been doing before falling asleep; or more accurately what she had been wishing. She looked at her bracelet to see that the blue stone charm was glowing faintly with magic for a moment before it faded. Her magic must have turned the stone into a portkey in order to grant her wish.

 _Where_ she had been portkeyed to she had no idea.

She took a deep breath to calm her mind as best she could as she knew that panicking would get her nowhere. Until she figured out where the stone and her magic had taken her, it would be best if she remained main calm and cautious.

She stood and waved her hand. All of her scattered possessions flew towards the trunk, which opened and magically packed everything into the right compartments. Her books went into the library compartment, the potion ingredients, supplies and cauldron went into the potion room compartment; the money went into the money compartment, her clothes went into the wardrobe compartment, the tent and broom went into the storage compartment, everything else: the furniture, her sketch books, journals and medical supplies went into the bedroom compartment that included a bathroom and kitchen, as well as a door that would connect her to one of the other compartments with a twist of a dial.

After everything was packed, the trunk shrunken to the size of a bracelet charm and attached to her bracelet she looked around the beach again. She debated on whether to try Apparating back to Potter Manor, but a gut feeling told her that that Apparating wouldn't work. She sighed turning to eye the woods that was a few yards away from the water. Taking a deep breath, Harriet walked up the beach and stepped pass the tree line into the woods.

Once she entered the woods, Harriet looked around the ground, picked up a small stick and placed it flat on her palm.

"Point Me, North."

The stick spun around in her hand before pointing towards north. Harriet nodded to herself and started walking deeper into the woods.

 **Line Break**

Harriet wandered through the woods for about an hour until she came to a small clearing with a little fresh water river. It was getting dark fast and she decided that it would be best to set up camp for the night. She was getting tired and hungry and the clearing was a better camp spot. She had no idea what predators lived in these woods and didn't want to risk traveling at night and getting ambushed by someone or something that was willing to take advantage of a lone lost tired five-year-old little girl.

She walked around the perimeter of the clearing casting protective spells as she went. " _Cave Inimicum, Repello Muggletum, Repello Animale, Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia."_

As she was casting the spells, she kept glancing up at the night sky with a frown on her face. The sky looked… off.

It wasn't until she was looking for the North Star as she was setting up the tent, did she realize why the sky looked off.

The stars.

 _I recognize_ none _of these constellations!_ She thought perplexed as she looked up into the night sky. Like the other things she had studied and taught herself back at the manor, she had studied the stars intensively and would look at them every time she went camping, so that if she was ever on the other side of the planet she would still recognize them. The fact that she recognized _none_ of the constellations in the sky, unnerved her a little.

But it was also starting to confirm something she had been thinking about during her trek through the woods when she came across plants and a small creature that looked like a cross between a pig and a monkey. She would need to look at a map to confirm her suspicion.


End file.
